Becoming Part of the Pack
by ElmerFudFry95
Summary: Jessica Stilinski used to visit her cousin Stiles in Beacon Hills every summer when she was a kid. It's been seven years and she is finally getting to go back to spend another summer with him. Jessica is a normal girl, living a normal life, until one night she runs into a stranger that changes her life...forever.
1. Chapter 1

I had been driving for two days before I passed a sign saying "Welcome to Beacon Hills." It had been years since I had been here last so seeing the sign had excitement coursing through me. I had missed this place dearly, it's where my happiest memories are from, and it is where the people I have missed the most live.

When I was a kid my parents would come here every summer to visit my mom's brother. I would spend all summer playing with my cousin and best friend Stiles Stilinski as well as my other best friend Scott McCall. We would spend all day every day having loads of fun and getting into tons of mischief, especially because of Stiles. I always loved the daring adventures that we would go on making up the 'stories' as we went. I would do anything to relive those days, but when I was ten my life abruptly changed. The last time I had ever been in Beacon Hills it was for my Aunt's funeral. That same year my parents divorced and my mom moved to Indiana taking me with her. I have never been able to return since the sad memories that I had left with years ago. It wasn't that my mom couldn't afford it but because of the divorce. During the school year I would live with my mom and during the summer I would go stay with my dad in France. Even though I love living in both Indiana and France I was never fully happy.

I've missed spending every summer with Stiles and Scott. I've tried talking my parents into letting me come back every summer but every time that I tried I failed. Even though I was never allowed to go I still kept in touch with Stiles. We first started out writing letters, then we started to email, then it was phone calls, then texting, and after awhile it was all four. After seven years of not seeing each other we never grew apart, we're still as close as we were before if not closer, and after seven years I am finally returning to Beacon Hills but this time I am doing it all on my own.  
>My GPS said that my destination was on the left within the next three miles. I couldn't wait to get to Stiles' house. I have been anxious since I got the okay from my parents five months ago on my seventeenth birthday. Pulling into the driveway I felt a little sad seeing how much the house had changed since I had been here last. The flowers that my aunt used to garden were no longer there and all of the yard decorations were gone. I couldn't help but feel sad for my Uncle and cousin. Times must have been extremely rough for them.<br>After sitting in the car a few moments gathering my thoughts, checking my phone, and telling my parents that I made it I made my way to the house. On the door read a note:

_Jess, _  
><em>Something came up and I have to meet Scott at his house. The spare key is in the empty pot next to the steps. I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you. I promise. I'll see you in a few hours. <em>  
><em>-Stiles<em>

"Well, what a bummer." I said to myself as I went to go get the key. "Guess I'll just carry my stuff in and shower."

_  
>The shower felt amazing and was well needed. After my shower I finished unpacking in the spare bedroom that they had decorated for me. After unpacking I decided to make my way to the police station. If I wasn't going to be able to see Stiles for awhile then I could at the least go see my Uncle.<p>

I was so thankful for the GPS that my dad bought me for the trip; it made everything so much easier to find. Once I had found the station I went inside and was anxious to see a familiar face.

"Hello there, Sheriff." I said it casually as I leaned against the doorway of his office.

"Jess! It's about time you get here. How've you been kiddo?" Sheriff Stilinski took his attention away from his paperwork as he got out of his chair and walked over giving me a giant welcoming hug. "Gosh, you've grown."

"That's what seven years does to you. I've been good. What about you, Sheriff?" I emphasized on the question.

"I'm alive and well so I can't complain. How was your trip? Everything go smoothly?" He asked it like I were his daughter.

"Yeah, I'm glad to have a GPS though, it made things a ton easier."

"That they do. I'm glad everything went well. How's your parents?" He mainly meant my mom.

"They're doing fine. Mom just got a promotion. Dad is still living in France."

"Good, good. Where's Stiles?" He asked confused as to why I were alone.

"He left a note on the door saying that something had come up and he had to meet with Scott?"

"I swear those two are always up to something. Not much has changed between them you'll still fit right in." He smiled at the last part. "You know I'm actually caught up on everything if you want to grab a bite to eat." His statement was more of a question.

"That sounds lovely." I said trying to remember the last time I had ate anything.  
>_<p>

After eating with my uncle I went back to the house to relax since he had to go back to the station and until Stiles was done doing whatever it is he had to do. I was never happier to lie on a bed. I hadn't slept in a bed since I left Indiana. I lay there listening to music and staring at the ceiling. My phone was charging so I didn't bother being on it since it would charge faster if I just left it alone.

"Hey, Jess." Someone was shaking me.

"Jess?" The person was persistent.

"Yeah?" I said wit my eyes still closed.

"Jess, wake up." Now he was poking me in the side.

"I'm awake."

"No, you're not. Wake up." Seriously? Now he was poking me in the face.

"Go away." I moaned rolling over onto my side to get away from the pest.

"Fine, but you asked for it." The next thing I knew was someone pouncing on me then bouncing up and down on the bed.

"I am gonna….Stiles….I'm gonna punch you." Wait a second, did I just say Stiles? "Stiles!" I couldn't help the excitement in my voice. I sat up and tackled him in a giant hug.

"Bout time you wake up sleeping beauty!" He said laughing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even realize that I had dozed off." I paused.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you arrived. Something important came up and I had to help Scott." He looked apologetic and you could tell that he felt bad.

"Dude, it's fine. I went and saw your dad then we went and got a bite to eat."

"Well, sounds like torture."

"It wasn't torture. I actually had fun."

"Yeah ,right! Like hanging out with him is better than hanging out with me."

"Possibly."

"Whatever. So, it's about time you are back in Beacon Hills. How was the drive?"

"Long. Very, very long. I'm more than happy to be back. It's been way to long since I was here last."

"Tell me about it, but you're here now." Stiles was smiling.

"Yes, I am. So what's the plan?" I was energized and ready to go do something.

"Well, that is a surprise." He said it in a curious way which made me laugh.

"It better be good. You know, since you ditched me for Scott." I winked at him as I stood up to fix my hair.

"Oh, it is." He reassured me as he stood up and left the room.

After he left I freshened up. I put on a different shirt and put on my flats.

"Hey Jess, you about ready?" I heard Stiles hollering up the stairs.

"Yeah. Just putting on my shoes!" I answered back as I slipped on my flats.

We left soon after. I was surprised when Stiles pulled into the driveway of a giant two story house. There were tons of people there and I realized that I was at a party.

"This party is huge!" I looked over at Stiles who just had his dorky smile on his face.

"Yeah, Lydia knows how to throw a party." Stiles opened his door to get out as did I.

Walking into the house Stiles dragged me over to a familiar face.

"Scott, you remember Jess?"

"Of course I do. It's good to see you." He pulled me into a brotherly hug as we both smiled.

"How have you been?" I asked excitedly. Stiles had talked about him here and there but never told me a lot so I was anxious to get caught up.

"I've been good. How have you been? It's been, what, seven years?" Scott and I engaged in conversation for a little bit before Stiles introduced me to a dark haired girl.

"Jess, this is Allison, Scott's girlfriend. Allison, this is my cousin Jess."

"Hi, nice to meet you. How long you here for?" Allison asked kindly.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm here for the summer." I said as another girl came up and stood by Allison.

"Hi, I'm Lydia, I don't think I've ever seen you before." The red head said as she flipped her long curls behind her shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Jessica, you can call me Jess. I'm Stiles' cousin. I'm visiting for the summer. Awesome party!"

"Thanks. I love your necklace! Where'd you get it!" Lydia exclaimed marveling at my outfit.

"My dad bought it for me in France when he was on a business trip. I love your shirt!" I loved the pink and white top that she had on.

"I bought it online. Girl we'll have to go shopping here soon! I'll talk to you later." She gave me her number then walked off.  
>_<p>

The first week in Beacon Hills was extremely fun. Allison, Lydia and I had a girl's day and went shopping. I hung out with Scott and Stiles almost every day, and I have been making a ton of new friends. I love it here.

"Stiles, I'll be back later tonight. I'm going to Lydia's."

"You are driving?" He was inquiring. He'd been acting extremely weird since the party.

"Yeah, a lot of people my age do that." I said joking around.

"Okay. Be careful."

"Always am."

I couldn't wait to hang out with Lydia. I loved being around Scott and Stiles everyday but I need some girl time and who better to have it with other than Lydia.

"It's about time you get here." Lydia said when she answered the door. "We have the house to ourselves."

"Well, then lets rock this joint."

Our spa day went great. We talked about boys, to clothes, then back to boys, then our celebrity crushes while giving each other makeovers. The day flew by and it was now after dark. I was tired ready to go home. I said my farewell to Lydia and left. On my may home my GPS took a crap and quit working .I made a wrong turn and got lost. I decided to turn down a road that looked like it might lead into the woods. I tried to call Stiles and get back on the right road but I couldn't get any service. I got out of my car and walked around with my arm in the air trying to get at least a single bar. I heard something behind me and when I turned around I jumped not expecting to see a person standing there. He was very handsome, yet terrifying at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" The stranger asked in an unwelcoming tone.

"I, uh, I'm lost. Just trying to find service to call my cousin."

"Yeah, I'd say you're lost."

"There's no need to be rude. Maybe you could help me?" I didn't have time to finish as a dark animal like creature came out of the woods from behind the stranger throwing him into the car.

I realized that I was its next target and tried to run but I felt something smack into my back. I tried to catch myself but my attempt failed and my head hit the pavement hard. Whatever had attacked the both of us was hovering over me. I could feel its hot breath on my neck and then it was gone. I rolled onto my back, my head pounding, and my arm hurt. I watched as the stranger that I had encountered fight the animal. I saw a blue glow form in the stranger's eyes and it fascinated me. A few moments later that animal that had attacked me was gone. I stood up, a little too quickly, and about fell back down from the dizziness. I grabbed my head and felt a wet substance on the side of my forehead. Before I fell back down I felt someone grab me and I knew it was the stranger.

"Thanks." I said as he got my footing back.

"I'll take you home." He said but I denied his offer.

"No, it's okay. I'll find my way back."

"You hit your head and you're bleeding. I'm driving you."

"No, really, its.." He cut you off.

"Seriously, I said I'm driving. I won't take no for an answer."

"Fine."

The ride back to town was quiet but I managed to get his name.

"Thanks." Quiet. "I'm Jess by the way." Quiet. "Can I get my knight in shining armor's name?" Quiet. "Okay .Fine. I'll just call you grumpy, as in grumpy from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs."

"I'm Derek and don't ever call me Grumpy again."

"Ah, you do have a name. So Derek why so serious?"

"What? Now I'm the Batman and you're the Joker?"

"Can't you take a joke?" I couldn't help the smile that formed on the corner of my lips as Derek tried ignoring me.  
>The rest of the drive was quiet until we were in a familiar part of town.<p>

"Take a left here." I instructed.

"Take a right on the next road. It's the third house on the left." Derek did what I said and I was finally home.

"Thank you." I said as he turned off the engine. "I appreciate it."

"You're a Stilinski?" He asked dumb founded.

"Yeah, the Sheriff is my mom's brother."

"You're Stiles' cousin?" He asked but this time in an awkward way.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"You could say that. You should get inside. I'm sure he's waiting."

I agreed and got out of the car. I walked to the front of the car and he was gone. Shrugging it off I went inside. I walked upstairs to find Stiles.  
>"Jess?" I heard him calling from his room.<p>

I peaked in his door to find him and Scott playing video games. "Hey."

"Oh my God! Jess what happened to your head?" Stiles asked worriedly. He jumped up from his seat making me sit there and then went and fetched a wet wash cloth.

"I fell. No big deal." I said calming him down. "Do you guys know a Derek?" I asked but wished Ihadn't as I watched as the color drain from both Stiles and Scott's faces.

"How do you know Derek?" Stiles asked worriedly again.

"He drove me home."

"Why did he drive you home?" This time it was Scott.

"I got lost. I pulled off on a back road by the woods. I couldn't get service so I got out of the jeep to see if I could get at least a bar to call Stiles. Derek appeared out of nowhere. We were attacked by an animal. He fought it off then drove me home. No big deal." I watched as horror filled their faces.

"You were attacked by an animal!" Stiles sort of squeaked.

"Yeah, it's no big deal."

"You need to stay away from Derek." Stiles told me sternly.

"Why? He seems fine." They tried giving lame excuses but I immediately called their bluffs. "What's going on? You two have been acting strange here lately and I have a feeling that Derek has something to do with it. I know there's a reason so tell me." I was stern and proud that I was the one in control.

"Jess, there's nothing to…." I cut Stiles off.

"Spill! It!" Silence. "Now!"

"Fine. You want to know the truth?" Stiles was being serious. After Him and Scott shared some, what I thought to be awkward, glances he started talking.

"Derek's whole family was killed in a fire. He was the only one to survive. It was suspected to be arson that burnt down the house. Derek left town for a few years. Now he's back and not the best company to keep."

"That's horrible! Poor guy! Maybe he just needs friends." I said sadly.

"Jess, he's a suspect in a murder case." Scott told you putting a hand on your shoulder.

"Oh, wow. Okay. I'll stay away." I agreed the realization setting in that a murder suspect had drove me home.

That night I had a hard time sleeping. Stiles and Scott kindly agreed to crash on my floor but I still felt uneasy. Not because of Derek but because of the animal that had attacked us. I shouldn't say animal because it was more like a beast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I'll have another one up soon! Thanks for reading and forget to review! Please and thanks. :)**

**Also, if you haven't check out my other teen wolf story that I am working on. Return To Beacon Hills. **

**-Elmerfudfry-**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early the next morning. It was on 6:05. I tried going back to sleep but that was no use, I was wide awake. Stiles and Scott were sound asleep on the floor next to my bed. I couldn't help but quietly giggle to myself. They were cuddled next to each other and Scott had his arm across Stiles face. I don't see how Stiles hadn't woken up, he looked extremely uncomfortable.

As I got out of bed I finagled my way over them in a very awkward position. I was successful in my attempt at not disturbing them and quietly made my way out the door. The feeling of having to pee hit me hard and I ran into to bathroom. After relieving my bladder I brushed my teeth. My hair looked wild, it was sticking up in several different directions and it was majorly frizzed. I tied my hair up in a messy bun to help hide my bed head fashion that I was showing off quite well today.

As I made my way down stairs I could hear the shower in the other bathroom downstairs running. I was glad that I wasn't the only one to be up early. I looked in the fridge for something to munch on for breakfast. Nothing. I looked in the freezer and came across a pack of bacon that looked like it was going to go bad if it didn't get cooked up so I decided that I would just make breakfast for everyone.

After I put the bacon in the microwave to defrost it I made a fresh pot of coffee. I'm not usually a coffee drinker but today it sounded amazing and I couldn't shake the craving. By the time I had the bacon frying I heard footsteps coming my way towards the kitchen.

"Smells delicious!" My uncle said rubbing his stomach. "It's been a long time since anyone has made breakfast in the morning."

"I found it in the freezer, thought that I would make breakfast for everyone. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all, as long as you let me make eggs." He laughed as some grease popped and landed on my hand causing me to jump and flinch.

"Deal. I'll make toast."

We fell in unison as we cooked side by side. I poured myself a cup of coffee adding in sugar and milk. He poured himself a cup too but he drank his black. It's the typical way that a man drinks his coffee.

"When does your shift start?" I was curious when he'd have to go to his second home at the station.

"Not until tomorrow. I took the day off."

"Really? How's come? Not that I don't want you around, I'm just curious."

"My niece is in town that I haven't seen in seven years. It's a Saturday and I'm well caught up on paper work. They can handle one Saturday without me."

"Aw, jeez. I'm flattered." I chuckled as I took the last two pieces of toast out of the toaster.

We both heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs and we knew that Stiles and Scott must have smelled breakfast.

"Do I smell the most craved and respected food there is?" Stiles said as he walked into the kitchen with Scott right behind him.

"Best morning ever!" Scott and Stiles said at the same time.

They must not be coffee drinkers because they both drank milk with their food. I didn't eat more than a piece of bacon and a half a piece of toast. The aromas from cooking had filled my craving for any food so I wasn't hungry once it was done.

"You made ninety percent of this food and you're not going to eat anything?" My uncle sounded shocked.

"I'm not that hungry anymore. I don't very much of what I cook." I couldn't help but laugh at the puzzled looks that all three of them got at my comment.

"So does that mean we shouldn't eat it either?" Stiles and his sarcasm.

"No, it just means that I'm not very hungry after smelling something I've cooked." I took another sip of my coffee finishing it off. "I'm gonna go shower."

I dismissed myself from the kitchen and went to take care of my morning routine. I went upstairs and made my bed then went and took a long hot shower. I decided to straighten my hair today but ended up wearing it in a pony tail once I was done. I wore one of the new outfits that I had bought when I went shopping with Lydia and Allison.

When I went back down stairs Scott and Stiles was doing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen. My uncle was outside mowing the lawn and I decided to clean up the living room. It was a mess. There were cups from a few nights before on the coffee table and there was a plate from where my uncle had at late one night and fell asleep on the couch. After taking the dishes into the kitchen I vacuumed and dusted. While I finished cleaning up the living room Stiles went up stairs to shower Scott had come downstairs to shower.

I was coming back in from taking out the trash and was putting another trash bag into the trash can when Stiles came down stairs.

"Scott and I will be back. We've got to go to his house real fast, take his mom her wallet, and then we have to take her car to the mechanic. You can come along if you'd like."

"I appreciate the offer but I'm gonna stay here. Spend the day with your dad." I would have gone if my uncle hadn't taken the day off to spend time with me and I wanted to spend time with him.

"Okay, if you say so. I'll be back later. Have fun. Don't act like me."

"Too late, it runs in my genes to act like a Stilinski. Be careful."

"Ain't that the truth. We Will. See you later."

"Bye!"

I went outside to see what my uncle was doing now that he was done mowing. I found him in his garage, on the phone. I heard the last part of his conversation. He said that he'd be there in a few. It was work related.

"Hey, sorry kiddo, but I have to go into the station. There was a bad accident and I have to go to the scene." He sounded sad.

"It's okay. You can't help that accidents happen." I didn't want him to know that I was a little saddened myself but he's the sheriff. It's part of the job to have to run off when something happens, whether or not he took the day off.

He left after going in and grabbing his badge. I tried to pass time until Stiles got back by reading, painting my nails, and playing video games but I was bored. After awhile I decided that I would go visit my aunt's grave. I had never got the chance to see it since the funeral.

On my way there I stopped and picked up a bouquet of flowers and a vase to put them in. I wanted them to look pretty and stay alive as long as possible. Arriving at the cemetery made me feel sad. Walking up to her grave made me feel even sadder. There were dead flowers on her grave and I knew that it must have been awhile since either my uncle or cousin had been here last.

I put the flowers and her grave and sat down on her grave facing her tombstone.

"If someone were to see me they would probably think I was nut." I said as I looked at her tombstone. "I'm sorry I didn't come and visit sooner. It's been a long time since I have been back in Beacon Hills."

"Stiles has gotten so much taller and he's very handsome, smart, and he has a great sense of humor. He reminds me of you. You must be proud of him. I know I am. I don't know how he's done it. He misses you. We all miss you."

"I feel kinda dumb. I'm talking to a tombstone." I couldn't help but laugh at the awkwardness of the moment.

I fell silent after awhile and just sat there. It was rather peaceful being there. I know that sounds extremely weird but it's true.

I checked my phone and it was well past three in the afternoon. I decided that I should be on my way, especially since I walked instead of drive. On my way home I detoured and went the longish way back to the house. I took a short cut through an alley behind the cemetery that lead down a public path into the woods. I walked down the paved sidewalk and came across a couple female joggers and had also been passed by a few joggers.

The further I walked the further I went into the woods. I felt a little nervous due to the night before but I knew that there were other people on the path which made me feel a little bit better. I hadn't realized that I had been walking for over an hour when I heard a strange noise coming from deep in the woods. Curiosity got the best of me and I veered off of the path and went towards the direction that the noise came from.

As I walked further into the woods I wish I hadn't. When I looked behind me the path was nowhere in sight and I didn't know how far I had gone. I kept walking and came across an old abandoned house. At first I didn't know if I should check it out or not but eventually worked up enough courage to go inside.

That was a bad idea. I walked up the stairs to check out what was up there. When I walked into one of the rooms one of the boards broke and I fell, my leg going through the floor. I tried pulling my leg out of the whole but pain seared through it. I attempted the maneuver again and succeeded but it hurt.

My pant leg had been forced up and where my skin was bare I had a giant cut.

"Great." I said under my breath but to myself.

"What are you doing here?" The voice sounded grumpy and yet very familiar.

"What are you doing here?" I asked turning my head so I could see him.

"I live here. You're trespassing." Was he always this grumpy?

"You, live here?"

"No, I just said that because I felt like it. Yes, I live here."

"Jeez, Grumpy."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Well, quit being so grumpy."

He sighed. "You're bleeding. Again."

"What can I say I'm a magnet for injury."

"I'd say. Follow me." He turned around to walk away.

"Why?"

"Do you want to bleed everywhere?" He was being a smart ass now.

"No."

"Then follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review! And thanks for reading! Another update will be up soon! **

**-Elmerfudfry-**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sit." Derek pointed at a table as we walked around a corner coming off of the stairs.

"You are so bossy." I said it but with and argumentative tone. I couldn't help it. Usually I wouldn't allow people like him to get under my skin but there was something about him that made me love and hate his grouchy, bossy, bad boy attitude.

"And you like to be in places that you shouldn't be." Derek said his voice staying the same but with a sigh.

"I'm sorry and old, abandoned house in the middle of the woods got the best of my curiosity." I crossed my arms of chest.

"Maybe your curiosity should mind its own business."

"Really, coming from the guy that harassed me for being lost? Your curiosity done so well with minding its own business didn't it?" Silence. " Yeah, that's what I thought."

The room remained quiet until he was done cleaning my leg and putting a bandage on it. When he walked away I pulled my pant leg back down and hopped of the table. The sun had already started to set and the woods were already growing dark. It didn't stop me from walking out though.

"Where are you going?" Derek sounded surprised.

"Mexico." I turned to face him when I said it and he was staring at me with his eyebrows raised and with his arms folded across his chest. "I'm going home."

"So, you're just going to walk back to town by yourself?"

"Yep."

"In the dark?"

"Obviously."

"And you're not afraid."

"Nope."

"Even after last night?"

"Okay, maybe I'm not happy about it. So what?"

"I'll walk you."

"I don't think so." Seriously, why would I want Mr. Grumpy pants walking me home. He's done nothing but be rude to me.

"You don't get to decide."

"Yeah, I think I do." I turned around and started to walk off, but I knew I wasn't the only one because I heard footsteps behind me crunching along in the leaves. "So, you're going to follow me?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because I can."

"No, you can't." I wish I had worn a sweater or something with longer sleeves because the night air had a chill setting in.

"You gonna stop me?" He was being a smart ass.

"Maybe."

"I highly doubt that."

"You shouldn't be so cocky."

"I'm not being cocky."

"Oh, really?" He was caught up to me by now and walking beside me.

"Really." He mocked my tone of voice.

"What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have mistaken your moody, defensive, bad boy attitude as a problem. My bad." I could barely see where I was going. Which made what happened next embarrassing. While I was paying more attention to the brooding, dark haired, grumpy companion that had joined me on my journey back through the woods I fell over a tree limb. More like tripped. "You have got to be freaking kidding me!"

"Here, let me help you." Was that kindness real?

"I'm fi.." Of course he would just ignore me. Nothing new. He grabbed me under my arms and picked me up off the ground as if I were a feather.

"Why didn't you tell me you were cold?"

"Why would you care?"

"Because I'm a gentleman."

"Pffft. Okay." I couldn't necessarily see his facial expression but I could imagine the serious, appalled look that he was giving me.

"I might have a bad attitude, but I'm not a jerk. Here" He took off his black jacket and handed it to me.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly take your jacket. You'd be cold." I was shocked. Why was he being so kind? Why now?

"Please, just take it."

"Okay, but I feel bad."

"Don't. The cold doesn't bother me."

I put on the jacket and immediately snuggled into its warmth. The sleeves were longer than my arms so my hands were hidden inside. I couldn't help but notice the woodsy essence and the aroma of axe that filled my nose after putting it on. It made me feel comfortable and relaxed. We walked in silence for a few minute before I said anything.

"Hey, Derek?" My voice was low and shy.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" He sounded shocked.

"For saving me last night, and for helping me with my leg."

"No need to thank me."

"And for walking me home."

"Again, no need to thank me."

"And for letting me wear your jacket."

He sighed. "You're welcome, Jessica."

"Please call me Jess."

"Okay, you're welcome, Jess." I don't know why but I loved how my name sounded when he said it.

We made small talk the rest of the way back to town. Once we were back on the trail the walk went much faster. It made me kinda sad because I was enjoying sending time with him, even if we didn't get along the best at first. I told him that I could make it back home safely once we were back in town but he wouldn't let me walk home by myself. He was right when he said that he was a gentleman.

I was finally able to get him to laugh as we walked down the sidewalk. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful his smile was, how it made me smile, and how it put butterflies in my stomach. Our conversation jumped from one topic to the other and I enjoyed every bit of it. I enjoyed hearing him talk about random things such as the way he loved the peace that he felt living in the woods. I never would have guessed that he was a sensitive type of guy but the grumpy, bad boy attitude was just a façade that he put up and I wanted to know why but I didn't dare ask. I just continued to carry on my conversation with him. I didn't want to ruin the moment.

Before I knew it we were back at the house. I almost wished that we weren't but I was extremely tired. We said our farewells as he walked me to the door. He wouldn't leave until I went inside so I did. I peeked through the window beside the door and watched as he disappeared into the night.

I noticed that I was still wearing his jacket once I started walking up the stairs. I felt bad because he would have to walk all the way back home without it. I decided that I would just have to return it to him tomorrow. Once I was in my room I took his jacket off I changed into my shorts and a tank top and went and brushed my hair. Stiles still hadn't made it home yet and neither had my uncle. Instead of staying up until they got home I went to lie down. I was extremely tired and could feel a headache starting to form above my eyes because of it.

I fell asleep thinking about Derek. How he had so much more to him than what meets the eye and couldn't understand how he could be a suspect in a murder case when he was a lot more caring and much more of a gentleman than what everyone perceived him as. Maybe he wouldn't be so inclined to put up a façade if he had friends or family that actually cared about him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to leave a review. I'd highly appreciate it. Thanks for reading! Another update will be coming soon. **

**-Elmerfudfry-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews, fav's, fallows. I appreciate it so much. **

**Another chapter is here, obviously, and I hope that you guys enjoy it. **

****BPOTP****

I peeked into Stiles room after I woke up this and took care of my morning routine. My uncle had already left and it was just me and Stiles, who was still sleeping, and I was bored. Not to mention that I hardly even got the chance to see him yesterday.

"Stiles." I whispered his name as I poked him in the cheek.

"Mmmm." Of course he's groan.

"Stiles." I repeated what I had done previously. He answered me with another groan.

"Stiles!" This time I jumped on the bed and started bouncing.

"Jess! Come on, five more minutes!" He pulled the cover over his head.

"Stiles, it's afternoon! Wake up!" I kept bouncing. He leapt out of bed as if he were late for something. He grabbed his phone and looked at it his mouth dropping open in shock and surprise.

"Jess, it's barely after seven."

"You're point?"

"Nobody in their right mind gets out of bed this early!"

"C'mon Stiles, don't be a whiner."

He sighed as he came and took a seat next to me. He leaned his head against me as if he was going to fall back asleep, but he was just resting it.

"Where'd you go yesterday?" He asked me his head still lying on my shoulder.

"I went for a walk, and took flowers up to your mom's grave."

"You walked all the way to the cemetery? Why didn't you just drive?" He had lifted his head and was looking at me as if I were nuts.

"I like walking."

"You are so weird."

We sat in silence for a minute or two before I decided to go shower. He decided that he was going to do the same and went downstairs to the other shower. After doing our routine I dragged him out to the car and went to by breakfast. I had been here almost two whole weeks and we still hadn't got to spend any one on one time together.

We went to McDonalds and then went to the park. We sat on the swings and we swung back and forth as talked about tons of different things. We laughed to the point Stiles fell of the swing. We walked around, played basketball, skipped rocks, played on the merry go round, and sat on top of the monkey bars.

After we left the park I dragged him to the mall to go shopping with me. We looked at things that I liked and at things that he liked. I forced him to let me buy him a shirt, and some cologne. I had to talk him into wearing the friendship bracelet that I had bought for the two of us. I wanted the blue one that said 'best' on it but he forced me to take the purple one that said 'friends'.

He bought us lunch, even though I tried to get him to let me buy but that failed, and then he made me let him drive. I didn't know where we were going but I was shocked when he pulled into France Park, the campgrounds that we used to go to all the time as kids. He parked the car by the golf course and we walked from there. We went to the old campsite that we used to always camp at, we went and explored the caves, walked down to the water fall and followed the trail that lead into the woods that came to other waterfalls that were much smaller, but still beautiful. We went down to the fishing lake that we caught our first fish in, we went to the swimming hole that we learned to swim in, and we walked up onto the cliff that had a hidden trail near the swimming hole.

We sat up there with our legs dangling off the side as we looked over the water. We sat up there and talked about all of our memories there form when we were kids. We talked about how Scott was bit by the snake when we went and explored the "grasslands" and when Stiles and I got in trouble after getting lost in the "pine" forest. We had said that we should be tour guides of the park. We hadn't realized that we had gone as far as we had. We had left the park's boundaries and were all the way by Georgetown. We realized where we were once we stumbled onto the river. We were I so much trouble after getting back to camp. Luckily we had arrived just before sunset otherwise we would have been grounded for months.

We had been sitting in silence for a little while just relaxing when I decided to speak up.

"Hey, Stiles?" I sounded shy.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something? And you have to be honest." I kept looking at the sky.

"Of course, and I promise I'll be honest."

"Okay, well have you ever wondered if you could change someone's life, in a good way, by going out of your way and just being friends with them? And once you get to know them you realize that they aren't as bad as they seem to be? You wonder that maybe the only reason they seem so bad is because they don't have any friends or family and people have made them to seem like a bad person because of their past?" I looked over at him and he was still looking at the sky.

"Jess, I've grown to know that kindness can be a giant role in someone's life. I believe that you can make a difference in someone's life, in a good way, and I also believe that people can give you the wrong idea about a certain person, place, or thing because of their past, owner, or history." He looked over and met my gaze.

"Stiles, promise you won't get mad at me?" I asked him not sure how he would react to what I was about to tell him.

"I can't promise that, but I promise to forgive you." He looked at me his eyes telling me that he wouldn't get mad. I knew he wouldn't because no matter what Stiles could never get mad at me and I could never get mad at him, but this time I wasn't so sure.

"I was with Derek last night. Now, let me explain. I can see the expression on your face and I can see that you want to lecture me, but just hold on." I paused. "After I had went to the cemetery I decided to take a short cut home. Well that shortcut was the public path that runs through the woods. There were some other people walking and jogging on the path so I wasn't alone. After about twenty minutes or so of walking on the path I heard a noise. I went to see what it was. I didn't realize that I had walked a ways from the path and I came upon a house. It was abandoned, or so I thought, and it was run down. Out of curiosity I went and explored it. Well my leg went through the floor. Derek showed up after I got myself free. Long story short he walked me home even though I was going to walk alone. He didn't want me to walk home alone in the dark. He's not as bad as everyone seems to think that he is. He's sweet, and a gentleman, and he just needs a friend." I looked Stiles in the eyes after I finished telling my story. His face was expressionless.

"Jess, I know that you were with him last night. Now, before you go and asking me how, just remember I am the Sheriff's son. I'm not mad, just, be careful. Okay?" He looked sincere but his eyes said something that I couldn't put a finger on.

"Stiles, you may be the Sheriff's son, but that doesn't explain to me how you knew we were with each other. Were you in the woods yesterday, because you said that you had to taek Scott's mom's car to get fixed."

"I-"

"Tell me!" I said as if we were two girls getting ready to talk boys.

"I saw you two walking down the street when I was following Scott home from picking up his mom's car."

"You little spy!" I said a smile forming on my lips.

We both started laughing but I could see a different emotion hiding behind his laughter. I didn't know what it was but I would figure it out soon enough. After we regained composure we decided to make our way back to the car and head back home.

****BPOTP****

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Here's some insight about the chapter. France Park is a real place. All of the things I described about the park such as the campgrounds, waterfalls, golf course, caves, fishing lake, swimming hole, cliffs, grassland, pine forest, they all exist. I used to camp there with my grandma and family as a kid. The memory about getting lost happened to me, my brother, cousins, and sister. So, not as ya'll care, now know a dear memory of mine. **

**Moving on,**

**Please leave me a review. I love hearing your thoughts. I appreciate them so much. They help keep me inspired. So if you could take a few moments to leave one would be fantastic! **

**I should have another chapter up sometime here soon. **

**-Until Next Time-**

**ElmerFudFry**


End file.
